


Lost Promise

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: An alternate ending to the Autumn Rain event but I decided to leave it open for development. Whether or not I'm the one who continues it is debatable, or even if it continues at all.





	Lost Promise

“I’m so sorry, Hina.”

There’s a breathless feel to big events in a person’s life.

“I don’t want you to stop for me either.”

It’s as though there’s no difference in the way a person feels such important feelings. The thrill of a huge live is just the same as the depression of realizing things aren’t going your way. Perhaps that’s why love can be shown this way. This sick twisted way that will eat away at Sayo for as long as she’s alive is equivalent to Hina’s display of sunny smiles and warm hugs.

“Your memories will be gone this time.”

There’s no true justice to what Sayo has chosen. The only thing left is a lost promise.

“I’m sorry.”

Sayo turns her back from Hina, ready to make the fake call for help. She’d much rather leave the suffocating air of her sister’s room quickly, but a part of her slows her movements to silent steps like she’s a thief. Perhaps she is. She hurt her twin for the sole purpose of amnesia. She’s stealing away memories that are dear to her. In a way, Hina will have her older sister stolen forever.

“Onee-chan,” the smaller girl calls. “It… hurts.”

Don’t say that.

Please don’t say that.

Gulping down her reply, Sayo shuts the door and slides down to the ground with a shuddering sigh. She can hardly force breath back when the pain in her chest amplifies. But this is for the better. It’s her fault for admitting her troubles back then and this is the way it must be fixed. 

Hina can’t miss someone she doesn’t remember. She can’t quit guitar if she can’t care about Sayo. 

Still…

“Thank you for everything, Hina,” Sayo chokes out. “You’ll always be… my precious little sister.”


End file.
